


Don't Leave Me

by That_One_Multi_Stan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Leukemia, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Chae Hyungwon, Sad Ending, Sad Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Multi_Stan/pseuds/That_One_Multi_Stan
Summary: So basically, my first story. Read to find out more. Please don't hate me for the feels y'all are gonna be hit by.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s), Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Female Character(s), Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I hope you don't hate me. There's a surprise at the end.

He couldn’t do this, not without him. His one true love, the one who supported him regardless of what was happening. The one he had worked so hard with, and he wasn’t here to share this specific accomplishment with him.

Who was this person? Who was the one reminiscing? It was Hyunwoo remembering Hoseok, the one he fell in love with as trainees. How did it end up like this? Let's go back 2 years, when all their problems started.

2 Years Ago, Hyunwoo’s POV

I can’t think straight, what’s happening? Right, Hoseok suddenly collapsed during practice and turned a way too pale shade. Yes, he was naturally very pale, but even this was too pale for him. Oh, I hope he’s okay, we rushed him to the hospital after finding out his breathing was too shallow and his pulse was too weak. The doctor then comes out. “Is he okay Dr. Yeo?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have the clear to reveal this information to you unless you are his family.”

“Yes, we are, we’re his family. Please tell us what’s wrong.”

“Well, we have taken his blood to run a few tests on it. Hopefully, that can help us, but right now he has a fever.”

“A fever? That’s impossible Dr. Yeo. He hasn’t shown any signs and we would know because he would whine a lot, but he’s been completely fine and then even before practice he was fine. Also, when he is sick we know because he’s so pale, we can easily see his blush.”

“Excuse me, I think I know what’s wrong. I just need to quickly look at his blood.” Changkyun was conversing with the doctor and Minhyuk pitched in at the end a little. I was confused as to what was happening.

Then a few minutes later Dr. Yeo came out with a sad expression on his face. I wanted to know what was wrong with my baby, so I asked, “Dr. Yeo, w-what happened? I-is he okay? Please tell me he’s ok.”

I pleaded the doctor to give me some good news, but the next words that came out of his mouth, they were words I would never forget.

“I’m sorry Mr. Sohn, but he has leukemia and it’s not the kind that can be cured so easily. If it weren’t deadly and dangerous to his health, I would've let him off with daily visits, but we have to keep him in the hospital until further notice. I’m very sorry, it’s very unlikely that he’ll survive, he’ll have at least 2 or 3 years. However, I can tell he’s a very strong and determined person, so there is a slight chance he might survive.”

I was silent and just nodded, I didn’t even remember when we got back to the dorm. I only remember the CEO wanting to talk to us the next day.

The Next Day, Kim Si Dae, the CEO’s, office.

“You wanted to see us Mr. Kim?”

I started off the conversation by asking why he wanted to see us. “Ahem, I wasn’t told what happened with Hoseok as I am not registered as a family member or guardian. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened.”

That’s when I froze, I couldn’t talk about what went down yesterday. As if noticing my discomfort, Kihyun went ahead and started talking.

“Mr. Kim, hyung, he fainted as you already know, so we rushed him to the hospital and there we found out he has a life endangering case of leukemia. Dr. Yeo told us that if it hadn’t been so life threatening and was mild, then there would be a higher chance of him surviving. However, with the type of leukemia he has, he has potentially 2 or 3 years left max. He has a chance of survival, but it’s still very, very low.”

Kihyun had repeated the words as if he had memorized them, and they just hurt me more as the reality of only having my baby with me for 2 more years set in. It felt like a whole part of my soul had been brutally taken away from me.

“I see, I’m very sorry to hear that. He’s one of our best male vocals, as you guys are too. I’ll make sure he’s treated by the best doctors, we can’t afford to lose him, and it may sound like I’m only saying this because of how great a vocalist he is, but he’s like my own son. I’ll try my best, you guys can take a break as long as you want for the news to set in and so that you can do your best. I’ll have him transferred to a private hospital where the reporters won’t find him. We’ll have to come up with a cover story as to why he isn’t here.”

I then had an idea. “Thank you so much Mr. Kim, and we could just say he’s taking a break to visit his family. His sister is getting married in 2 months.”

“Shownu! That’s a great idea! You boys can go now. Take as long as you want.”

“Thank you Mr. Kim. The boys and I really appreciate it!”

And so we left, the news about him going to his sister’s marriage was released, but then the fans started getting suspicious as he didn’t come around much afterwards. We had some pre-recorded footage that we would release, but that wasn’t enough for them.

October, 2019 Author’s POV

“Boys, the fans are demanding an explanation as to why Hoseok isn’t here as much. We can’t keep telling them that he’s sick. We have to tell them something.”

“How about a scandal? I mean, not that I want any negative stuff to happen, but he doesn’t want to tell the public about his condition.”

“That’s something we could do, and later on we could say we decided to permanently terminate his contract. I’ll talk to him today. You boys can leave now.”

Later on it was decided they would release news of the scandal on the 30th after Wonho agreed it was the best plan of action. They didn’t actually terminate it though,in case he got better.

May 25, 2020 Author’s POV

Today the boys were supposed to kick off their All About Luv tour in Seoul, and they almost did, would have, if they hadn’t overheard their manager talking to Dr. Yeo.

“Are you sure!? We can’t, the concert! Millions of people are here! Are you sure? I… Ok, I’ll bring them right now, we can postpone the show a little. ...Yes… Of course. OK, bye.”

“Manager-nim, who was that?”

“Ah, Kihyun, all of you are here, you see, that was Dr. Yeo.”

“What was he saying manager-nim?”

“Well, Shownu, everyone, you might want to sit down for this news.”

“Please just tell us what’s happening!”

“Well, Wonho doesn’t have much time left, probably only maybe 1-3 hours max.”

That was all it took for Shownu to break down, surprising everyone as he fell to his knees in shock. “Hyung!” Changkyun had caught him before he could hurt himself by falling down like that. “We’re going to head over to the hospital now, the concert can wait for a little so we can go and meet him.”

The members all agreed so they rushed to the hospital with Shownu still not being able to comprehend the whole situation and what had happened and what was happening.

“Hey Shownu, maybe it’s a good thing we put that box in your coat huh?” “Yeah, I guess. We can at least spend his last few moments together, right?” “Yeah, at least you have that.”

They stayed in silence the whole way to the hospital. As soon as they got there they requested his room number and Shownu rushed there. “Room 219, room 219, room 219, there it is!” They found room 219 and the youngers could see their hyung pale, lifeless, and hooked up to a bunch of machines to keep him alive for the few hours that he had left. Shownu couldn’t believe that this was his baby, the one he had known for over five years, the one he gave his whole heart to, the one who was strong when he wasn’t. That person was now lying almost lifeless, hooked up to many machines so that he could live for a few more hours. Just a mere 2 or so hours.

“I- c-can I g-go inside?” Shownu was trying not to break down and cry at the sight of his beloved, looking so weak in front of his eyes and he couldn’t save him or do anything, he could just stand there by the window and stare longingly at him. “Of course you can, I won;t hold you back and make you miss the last few hours you have with him.” “T-thank you, thank you f-for doing your best to save him even though you knew he couldn’t survive if he tried.” “It’s just my job, and I really wish I could've saved him, but it seems as if God has chosen him as one of his guardian angels. Just know he’ll be there watching over you. He’s a good person, he really deserves a full life, but what can I do now. Go on, I won’t hold you back, do what you have to before he leaves forever.”

Shownu walked in slowly, legs wobbly, he felt nauseous. He couldn’t bear to see the sight of Wonho in bed so vulnerable and weak, and he couldn’t do a single thing about it. Shownu felt so helpless. “Sh-shownu, baby?” “Y-yes? Yes my love?” Wonho was relieved to hear a familiar voice and smiled softly, happy he could still recognize his boyfriend’s scent of the woods and mint, a refreshing combination, but he shouldn’t be here right now. Not when they had a huge concert. “But, baby, I’m dreaming right? You shouldn’t be here. You have a concert to be at.” “Baby, that concert doesn’t matter as much as these few hours I have left with you do.” “Oh, I see you heard.”

“Mhm, baby please open your eyes just a little?” A soft chuckle left Wonho’s lips. “If it’ll make you worry a little less.” Wonho opened his eyes, showing Shownu the chocolate brown orbs he so much adored. “Yes, it does. It lets me know I have more time with you, and you won’t be leaving anytime soon.” “Hmm. I missed you, you know that?” “I missed you too, I actually have something to tell you and it was originally really long, but I’ll have to shorten it if you’re going to have any time left with the others.” “Tell me what it is baby.”

Shownu then pulls out a ring box. When he opened it, lying on top of the black velvet cushion was a white gold and rose gold ring with a single black diamond in the middle, surrounded by many smaller white diamonds. “Shownu baby, you’re joking right? I’m, I’m dying. I’ll be dead in like 2 hours! You can’t be serious.” “But I am, I am serious. I don’t care that you’re dying. In this moment only you and me exist. No leukemia or any concerts. It’s only you and me. Me proposing to you. I’ve wanted to do this for so long, but I could never build up the courage to look at you in this situation. It was dangerous to even let you out of your room, let alone bring you to the dorm. I really didn’t want to have to do this while you’re on the verge of death.”

Shownu paused and Wonho let out a chuckle. “Glad you can still laugh at my funny jokes. Anyway, you’ve made me the happiest I could ever be and you still do. Just looking back on our memories makes me happy. Even though I would prefer to have you with me forever until the both of us are on our deathbeds, lying down next to each other, smiling at each other and taking our final breathes together. I know that won’t be possible, I do wish it was, but as much as I wish, I know it won’t be possible, because no one can disrupt God’s plan and what he has instore for us. I know that you’ll be leaving me forever in the matter of a few hours and minutes, but I don’t care as long as I have you beside me as long as possible. I know that even though you’ll be leaving me physically, you’ll always be with me in heart, soul, and spiritually, as well as my guardian angel.” Wonho was crying at this point, he was sad but happy. Sad that he had to be leaving this perfect man and happy that he had this perfect man in his life.

“I wish for so many things, but I know that not all of them will be possible. I wished that we could have a family together and live happily, but I guess that’s not the case.” Shownu had tears coming out of his eyes as he uttered these words with the utmost love and care to the person he loved the most, knowing he didn’t have much time left.

“What I’m trying to say is, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? Or stay engaged to me for the few hours you have left?” “Of course! I don’t know why you would even think I was going to say no.”

As soon as he finished Shownu slipped the ring on to his finger and kissed his hand lightly, happy he had said yes. “Thank you, thank you so much. You make me so happy. I’ll only have memories left of you, but I’m glad that they’ll all be good. From the days where we would blush at the mention of each other as trainees to now when we’re adults and still blush and get flustered when someone would just so much as mention our ship name and how much we detested, but we would use the excuse of being the two eldest to justify ourselves. Also, how we would still cuddle up next to each other during sitting events or when you’d sit in my lap during V-lives or anything.”

The two reminisced with the rest of the members and had. Until, he started slipping in and out of consciousness, and needed an oxygen mask to breath. Yet they still talked about all their great memories together. When his time was almost up, he talked to each member individually. From the youngest to the leader. He saved the most time for the leader especially.

“Changkyun you were such a wonderful maknae. No matter what anyone says, you know that you’re doing your best and that you’ll probably end up being more successful than that person. However, don’t let your pride and ego get the best of you. Back down when you need to and stand up when you need to. I love you as one of the younger brothers I never had.” “Thank you mom. *haha* Sorry, but I’ll miss you a lot. I’ll miss when you helped me write lyrics or helped with a song. I'll miss the long nights you stayed up when I was sick or I had a lot on my mind and you were the only one that would listen. I’ll miss you a lot and for a lot of different reasons, but I know that having you in my life was such a blessing. Thank you a lot Hoseokie-Hyung.” At that both of them broke down as Changkyun hugged Hoseok, not wanting to let go as Hoseok murmured sweet nothings into his ear like a mother would to a child. Comforting Changkyun as he cried into his shoulder in grief, Hoseok himself trying not to break down. “Good bye hyung.” Goodbye Kyunnie. Always stay happy.” Hoseok planted a kiss on his forehead as a final parting gift to the youngest.

“Jooheon, you were a wonderful member and one of the best people to hang out with. You helped me through a lot of things and I wish I could stay alive long enough to see you finally release your solo track and album you worked so hard on. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay long enough to see you make your debut as a soloist.” “Please don’t be sad mom. You were like a second mom to me when I couldn’t tell my own mother things that were bugging me. Things that she wouldn’t understand. You were my best friend and helped me through a lot of things. Please don’t be sorry for things that weren’t under your control. It’s fine because I know that even though you won’t be here physically, you’ll be here in my heart and in memory as well as soul. I love you so much, you made me feel like the group was my second family. Thank you so much for all that you’ve done for me.” Jooheon’s voice cracked at the end as Hoseok planted a kiss on his forehead and whispered sweet nothings into his ears as well. He knew that all they needed was reassurance and he would give them reassurance. “Goodbye Seokie-hyung. I guess this is where we go our separate ways. I love you so much hyung.” “I love you a lot too Jooheon, I wish I could be there physically to cheer you on, but just know I’ll always be in your heart, cheering you on through hard times no matter what.”

“Hyung, I can’t believe we only have a few minutes together.” “I know Hyungwonnie, I know. You were one of the best dongsaengs and best friends I had throughout my whole time here. You helped me so much when I had a lot on my mind and no one was there. I’m sorry I can’t be there for a lot of your accomplishments. I wish I could see you become a soloist like you dreamed.” “Eomma, don’t say sorry. There’s nothing you could possibly do about this. You’ve already done so much for us. Please understand that this time it’s not under your control.” “I know Wonnie, I know. Please take care of yourself for me.” “Of course hyung, always.” “I guess this is where we say goodbye Wonnie, I love you, always remember that, no matter what. I’ll always be watching over you.” “Bye Hyung.” At that Hyungwon broke down crying as Hoseok let a few tears slide down his cheeks. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear as Hyungwon continued crying into the crook of his neck like a child wanting to hide from the world.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave Hyung.”

“I know Kihyun, I know, but it’s my time to leave and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. I wish I could have stayed to see all your accomplishments. Listen to the album I helped you write, the finished version, not just the little tidbits I would hear when helping you. You would make such a great father, I wish I could be there to see that happen, but just know I’ll be watching all of you from above and keep me close in your hearts. I’m sorry we weren’t the best of friends and you couldn’t really depend on me when you needed someone. I’m sorry I couldn’t always help you in your time of need. I’m sorry for a lot of things because I believe that if we had gotten to know each other better, then we could’ve been great friends.”

“Hyung, you don’t have to apologize for anything. You did the best you could. I handled things on my own while the other members relied on you when they needed to. I only relied on you when the burden was too heavy for me to carry on my shoulders. I don’t really rely on people and you were the first one I really opened up to.” “Kihyun, at least let me be a shoulder for you to cry on this one time. I know you’re trying to hold yourself back. Please don’t, grant me this one wish before I leave.” At that Kihyun broke down into tears, and started crying on Hoseok’s shoulder because he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. The two didn’t need to say goodbye to each other as Wonho whispered sweet nothings into his ear and would occasionally peck his head. He gave Kihyun a kiss on the forehead and one of his bracelets as a final parting gift.

“Hyung, I can’t even form sentences. Please don’t leave me alone.” There was the Minhyuk that Hoseok knew. Not the confident, comedian on stage, but the innocent, scared child he was on the inside. This Minhyuk, Hoseok knew how to deal with. “Minhyuk, baby, I know you’re afraid that I’ll leave you forever, but I’m not going to. I never have and never will, always remember that. I’ll always stay with you in your heart. I won't be there to physically cheer you on, but know that I’ll always be in your heart, a star in the sky, and your guardian angel, I’ll always be there to cheer you on, no matter what.” “I know hyung, I’m just afraid, afraid and scared to lose you. You’re so important to me. A fundamental in my life. There’s never been a day where you haven’t been there to wake me up with sweet pecks on my forehead and hot and fresh breakfast. There hasn’t been a day where you haven’t been there to help me out of the dark place I put myself in. You’ve always been there with me through thick and thin, ever since we were children. I’m just so scared to lose you. I don’t want to imagine a world without my best friend there.” “It’s okay to be scared Minhyuk, it’s okay. You’ll realise soon enough that I was there to help you build up your confidence. There are so many people willing to listen to you and help you like Kihyun and Changkyun. Just remember that I’ll always be there as your guardian angel, a star in the sky that you’ll be able to talk to. You also have my stuffies don't you?” “yeah. I guess this is where we say goodbye, forever.” Minhyuk broke down crying. He cried the longest out of the rest because he was so close to Hoseok.

Finally, Hyunwoo. “Baby. Baby I’m going to miss you so much. I don’t want to bear the thought of you leaving me and not just for a little, but forever. I can’t think of my life without you, it’s just unbearable.” “Hyun, baby, listen to me. I’ll never leave you, just like I told the others, I’ll be a star in the sky, your guardian angel, and I’ll always be in your heart. Hyunwoo, I’ll never leave you, our rings bind us together forever, even in the afterlife, if we ever lose each other, these rings will lead us back to each other. Your ring binds me to you, so that when I pass over into the afterlife, I’ll be able to protect you and watch over you.” “I’m so scared to lose you. I can’t imagine having to wake up with you not next to me, not be able to see a mini us run around our house when we’re older, not see you or touch you ever again, just having these memories of you, they could never compare to you. I wish we could’ve done something to save you, I-.” “It’s okay Hyunwoo, we don’t always get what we want. Sometimes our wishes don’t come true and we have to live with it, because life isn’t fair and never will be, life is never perfect and can’t ever be. Just like we human beings aren’t perfect and have flaws, life is never perfect and will never work how you planned it, not everything will go according to plan, just like how right now, all of us were supposed to be on the stage, performing All About Luv. Baby, I love you so much and don’t let anyone tell you any different. Please be happy with someone besides me as you deserve someone as loving and caring as you. I’ll always love you forever and ever, our love stretches through infinity and beyond.”

And the two finally broke, Hoseok’s pulse slowing down as they cried in each other’s embrace. Hyunwoo managed to plant a kiss on Hoseok’s lips before Hoseok smiled through the kiss and his body went limp, a smile gracing his beautiful lips as his eyes shut and he took his last breath.

Hyunwoo didn’t stop crying and all their concerts were postponed until all the other members could cope with his death. The day after news articles were released with something along the lines of ‘Former Monsta X Member Shin Hoseok or Wonho, Reported Dead Due to Leukemia. Members are grieving the loss.’ And pretty soon press conferences were held after his funeral and everyone noticed the matching rings on Hoseok’s and Hyunwoo’s left hand ring fingers. It was revealed to the public that the whole reason as to why Hoseok left in the first place was just a cover-up for the real reason.

Even years after his death Shownu couldn’t move on from his one true love, as all his bandmates settled down into families of their own, Shownu stayed single until the end of his days. He died in a car accident. He was coming back from laying down fresh flowers on Hoseok’s grave when a drunk driver crashed into him and Hyunwoo died on impact.

“Kpop Monsta X Member and Soloist Sohn Hyunwoo Reported Dead this Morning after Car Crash”

Life isn’t perfect and not everything will end happily. Happy endings don’t exist for everyone. Take this as a lesson and reminder, that life isn’t fair and will never be, you just have to play along with life’s rules because life isn’t fair and will never be. Some people take life for granted and those people will never understand how the real life works because everything will be handed to them on a silver platter. To some people life is all they have, having to work from a young age to get somewhere in life unlike the ones that are handed everything, these people have worked hard day and night to make a name for themselves and their family so that their children don’t have to worry about money and how to earn it from a young age. Life may just be game to some people, but that’s not all it is, life makes your decisions for you, you don’t make decisions for your life. Nothing is ever fair. There are two sides to a coin just like there are two sides to life, fair and unfair. Life isn’t perfect and neither are you, everything and everyone has flaws and always will have flaws. You can ‘t get rid of them, so you can at least learn to accept your flaws instead of shunning them. Accept your flaws for what they are and accept yourself for who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I see you've made it to the end. As promised, the surprise is that there is a happy ending! See, no need to hate me now is there. This is also cross-posted on Wattpad, so you can read the happy version ahead of time. Thank you so much for reading my first work ever!


End file.
